<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>put down your perfume by innerlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943311">put down your perfume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerlight/pseuds/innerlight'>innerlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AD Character/Reader [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Burn This - Wilson, Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Plug, Car Sex, Choking, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Mild Slave Play, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sackler uses the word slave for reader, Somnophilia, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, very mild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerlight/pseuds/innerlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pale eyes you through the rear view mirror but keeps driving as Sackler slides down your sleeves, the fabric drops leaving your breasts exposed to night air flowing through the open window.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Sackler/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AD Character/Reader [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>put down your perfume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again! </p>
<p>This is me trying to fit as many kinks as possible in a fic yet there's still more to cover. </p>
<p>So many kinks to explore, so little time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You love your husband. Pale is caring, affectionate and knows exactly how to make you feel good. </p>
<p>His long fingers reaching that point deep inside that your own never quite do. His thick cock filling the emptiness inside you till all that's left is pure bliss. </p>
<p>Sometimes though, his friend Sackler joins you. Sackler who likes to take you from behind and call you a <em> whore. </em>Sackler who slaps your ass and cheeks till they're burning red and you can't sit for days afterwards. </p>
<p>If you had to guess, the night unfolding within you, is going to be another spectacular one. Your core already wet and filthy as you sit on the passenger side of Pale's porsche and wait patiently, plug firmly in place in your ass. </p>
<p>You know where they're headed. Your boys have a thing for the priciest of hotels. Always booking suits featuring a jacuzzi or a hot tub so they can lounge after ravaging you as you ride them, revelling at the sound of water splashing around them.</p>
<p>Your wetness is already soaking the panties Pale made you wear. The pressure of the plug almost making you hiss at its burn, a mindless torture as you know, you're not allowed to come until they are both buried inside you. </p>
<p>You're starting to fidget now, moving around as much as your seat belt will allow trying to ease the feel of the plug, trying to hold off the pleasure that's already threatening to overcome you. </p>
<p>Both men notice, fully aware of your antics. "Stop that." Pale taunts, and you freeze in place, cunt already throbbing just by the deep sound of his voice. </p>
<p>"Don't be so hard on her, Pale." Sackler inquires. You can't see his expression from where he's sitting behind you but instinctively you know his interference can't be for good. </p>
<p>"She's a good girl who knows she's not allowed to cum yet. Isn't that right, baby?" Sackler's voice sounds even hoarser, the taunting in his tone ringing in your ears, making your insides melt. </p>
<p>Still you know you have to answer if you want to cum tonight. "Yes, sir." </p>
<p>"That's better." </p>
<p>For a moment you think that you've managed to appease them both, that they're both satisfied with the answer. </p>
<p>Then you feel it. </p>
<p>Sackler's hands slowly creep up to your front, practiced fingers wrapping around your mounts through the thin material of your dress. </p>
<p>You knew they liked it when you wore soft airy dresses, hell you see the appeal too. Always ready to be pounded or eager to hop on their cocks and ride them for as long as they let you. </p>
<p>The hum Sackler elicits is proof of how pleased he is with the choice in clothing. His hands keep squeezing your soft flesh, fingers tugging lightly at your nipples - making a shiver run down your spine. </p>
<p>Pale eyes you through the rear view mirror but keeps driving as Sackler slides down your sleeves, the fabric drops leaving your breasts exposed to night air flowing through the open window. </p>
<p>His long fingers tease circles around the pointy ends until they pebble, making you hiss at the sensation - palms enveloping your breasts and squeezing firmly. </p>
<p>You gasp before you can help it as one of his hands slides upwards and wraps around your neck. "Be quiet, kid." he orders, voice clear with how much he enjoys teasing you. </p>
<p>"You don't want any of the people driving by to see, do you?" </p>
<p>His fingers tighten their hold as his palm covers your throat. He <em> knows </em> you want people to see. Even if he <em> hates </em> it <em> .  </em></p>
<p>"No, because these tits belong to me, just like the rest of you." </p>
<p>"She's <em> mine. </em>" </p>
<p>The sound of Pale's deep voice makes your core clench around nothing as Sackler strokes your breast. Their possessiveness speaking to a deeper, darker part of you that remains hidden.</p>
<p>True to his word, he moves one hand from the wheel and strokes your right breast firmly, thumb and index finger rubbing circles around the pointy end. </p>
<p>"Tonight you belong to me, don't you baby?" Sackler's words making you squirm, hands thrown upwards to grab at anything within reach, the side of the seat, the handle of the door - something to ground you back in the present as your mind races with the things that are soon to follow. </p>
<p>"My cum is already in her ass." Pale inquires, a moan leaving your lips at the memory of being bend over the table as soon as he'd come home, both holes ripe and ready for his cock, "Hungry little thing couldn't wait till nightfall." </p>
<p>"That's okay." Sackler moves his hand from your chest to your mouth, finger tracing your bottom lip till your mouth drops open, sinking two digits in, your tongue lapping at the skin instinctively. "I'll fuck her hard enough so it all spills out." </p>
<p>You wet his fingers thoroughly and his hand crawls downwards again, hold on your throat tightening as they stroke between your legs. </p>
<p>It's slow, the way he draws his fingers over your underwear, making you gasp and thrash against their hold, slowly pulling the fabric to the side. </p>
<p>"Good little slut, you've wet your panties, pussy already eager to feel my cock." </p>
<p>And he's right<em> again. </em>His fingers slip inside with little resistance, and he's hardly ever gentle. Two digits pumping inside your opening, reaching that spot that makes your vision blur. </p>
<p>Pale's hand pitches your nipple, rolling the tentative skin under his thumb and your whole body is reduced to those two points, the places they touch, as your eyes draw shut in pleasure. </p>
<p>"Look at me babe, I want you to see who's making your pussy soaked."</p>
<p>A couple of seconds pass and he waits for your gaze to meet his in the rearview mirror before he slides a third finger further, pressing against the plug, making it <em> burn.  </em></p>
<p>"Such pretty tits." Pale says, voice sounding far away as you move against Sackler's fingers impatiently. "Are you going to come, kitten?" </p>
<p>"Please, sir." you mutter between broken moans, "Please touch my clitty and make me come." </p>
<p>The choice of words is on purpose. You know he can't resist once your tone turns so soft, it's a desperate attempt because reality has already started to fade as release inches closer. </p>
<p>"Desperate little slut." he taunts and for a moment, your cries are ones of agony for fear you won't be allowed to come. "Just this once, baby. You can come without daddy's cock fucking you raw."</p>
<p>Sackler's hand increases the rhythm of its movements as Pale's arm moves downwards to join him. Two fingers settling in your clit, the friction being the only thing missing as your mouth drops open and your head hits against the top of the seat. </p>
<p>"Soak my fingers, slave." </p>
<p>The command comes right when the pleasure overtakes every sensation within, leaving you breathing in gasps and moans, with a voice too high to belong to you. </p>
<p>"That's my good little slut."</p>
<p>The hotel comes into view and Sackler is quick in removing his fingers, smoothing the now soaked fabric over your cunt. </p>
<p>There's a wet sound as he licks your wetness off his palm, a low hum of satisfaction making you shiver. "You always taste so sweet, baby. Can't wait to taint your insides with my cum so I can eat you out after." </p>
<p>Pale gives a light grunt at the words, no doubt thinking of the same thing you are. The delicious sensation of Sackler feasting on your cum as Pale is pushing down your throat. </p>
<p>He rolls his head before turning towards you, making quick work of straightening your dress, covering your exposed chest. "Your tits are only for Daddy and your Master to see. Isn't that right, kitten?" </p>
<p>The high from the ecstasy of release is still fresh on your mind, making you bold as you reply, "But what if I want others to see them, daddy? Would that make me a slut?" </p>
<p>His smirk widens and his eyes shine with a dangerous glint, making the hair on the back of your head rise, yet it's Sackler that speaks first. </p>
<p>"Oh, baby. You're already a filthy slut. And if I catch you showing your tits to anyone else, I'll spank your ass and pussy so hard you'll hardly be able to lie down for a week."</p>
<p>"That's right." Pale adds, their tone is so definite, there's no trace of doubt behind the meaning of their words. "And my cum will be the only thing you're allowed to eat. You'll even like it, that's how much of a cumslut you are. Do you understand?" </p>
<p>Your throat is dry, adrenaline rushing through your veins as you entertain the fantasy laying in front of you. The endless hours of keeping Pale's cock warm and ready between your lips so you get another taste of his cum. </p>
<p>"Yes, daddy. I understand. I won't show my tits to anyone but you."</p>
<p>"Good girl." </p>
<p>You're out of the car and on the eleventh floor with little delay as the reservation has already been made in advance. </p>
<p>The room is different than the one they usually favour. A king-sized bed against a dark purple wall, a wide sofa on the other end of the room. </p>
<p>Little lights, scattered at various points illuminate the dark atmosphere, long windows letting in what little light the night has to offer. </p>
<p>You know what's expected of you to do as they turn to remove their jackets. </p>
<p>The carpet is rough underneath your knees as you wait, hands firmly settled on top of them, the faint moonlight peeking through the curtains being the only thing covering your figure. </p>
<p>"Such a good girl." </p>
<p>Your spine stiffens at the sound of Sackler's voice, mind soaking up his praise. </p>
<p>They are both standing in front of you now, completely bare. Hard lengths raised straight up, and you lick your lips as hunger settles in your belly. </p>
<p>"Can you handle two cocks at the same time, doll?" Pale asks, voice taunting even if he must know by now how eager you are to please them both. </p>
<p>To be <em> good </em>.</p>
<p>"Yes, daddy. I want to lick you both, please."</p>
<p>Sackler's hand is already moving up and down his shaft, albeit in slow movements. "It's not that easy, baby. You have to earn it. Let me slap you a bit first." </p>
<p>There's a sharp sound as his cock hits your cheek, followed by the sting of Pale's length hitting the other. </p>
<p>Their weight against your skin is divine, mouth dropping open instinctively, hungry for a taste. </p>
<p>"Take it like a good whore, keep your eyes open. I want you to watch us use you like the cockslut you are." </p>
<p>Their slaps increase in speed as Pale grabs the top of your head, tilting you back, your eyes wide open as they keep slapping your face, hitting your nose, forehead and lips in the process. Tongue darting out to lick at their skin. </p>
<p>"Cock hungry bitch." Sackler taunts as you open your mouth wider. "Lick the sides since you're so desperate." he's moving before the meaning of his words registers.</p>
<p>Sliding the side of his length over your waiting mouth, lips pursing around his skin, saliva pooling at the deliciousness of its taste. </p>
<p>"That's what a filthy whore like you deserves. You've grown too confident, need to be reminded of your place." </p>
<p>Each one of Pale's words are followed with a slap of his cock against your forehead, head hitting your eyes as he hastily moves to slap your skin again. </p>
<p>It should be overwhelming. And in a way it is. The thirst to choke on their cocks too powerful to ignore. </p>
<p>There's a hint of teeth as Sackler slides more of his length inside your mouth and he slaps your cheek forcefully with a hiss. "Fucking bitch, you'll choke on my cock till you're drowning in cum for that. And even then I'll feed you more." </p>
<p>That's all the warning you get before he thrusts inside till its head meets the back of your throat, making your breath catch, grabbing both sides of your face while he moves. </p>
<p>"Watch her gargle on your precum, that's how good of a whore she is." Pale praises, striking a last slap of his cock on your eye before heading behind you. </p>
<p>Your whole body shivers as he pushes a finger against the plug settled on your back opening. "My filthy baby, keeping my cum safe in your ass. I'm going to cum in your pussy too. Give Sackler something to eat afterwards." </p>
<p>The words elicit a rough growl from Sackler, "Fuck, yeah. We'll break your pussy and then I'll feast on the remains. That's what you want, pretty baby?" </p>
<p>He gives no chance to reply as he keeps fucking your face, rhythm relentless as he grabs the back of your face and pushes down your throat each time. </p>
<p>"I know it is. She loves having her cunt licked, even if she's asleep." Pale adds, fingers sliding through the wetness running down your folds. </p>
<p>Your nose meets skin as Sackler shoves his length inside one last time, leaving you gasping for breath while tears run down the sides of your face from being so thoroughly used. </p>
<p>"Hear that slut? I'll eat your pussy whether you're awake or not. Now crawl to the couch." </p>
<p>Drool slips from the sides of your mouth as you lower your hands to the ground. The roughness of the carpet turning your knees red as you start crawling towards the couch. </p>
<p>"You're too slow. Daddy needs your hole, it's already drenched for my cock, isn't it baby?" Pale says, grabbing your hair in his fist as he drags you forward with enough force that your face meets the floor. </p>
<p>"Yes, yes-" you try, voice coming out in gasps and hoarse from the fucking Sackler gave you. "I'm soaked, please use any hole you like, daddy." </p>
<p>"That's a good whore." Sackler praises, taking advantage of your stance with your ass up in the air to land a few spanks on your skin. </p>
<p>Breathless moans escape you as Pale turns you in his hold and raises you on top of the couch, settling you on all fours, hold firm on your hair as he draws the plug outside of your ass, making his cum drip, and slides inside your pussy. "I love your cunt, so tight for daddy. What do you say, baby?" </p>
<p>You cry out as he pulls on your hair and quickens his thrusts until they turn into the pounding you know you deserve. "Thank you for stuffing my hole with your cock, daddy."</p>
<p>Both men groan at your response, Pale reaching closer, securing your hair in his hold as he covers your body with his, breath hot against your ear. "That's a good little doll. Daddy's little slut. "</p>
<p>With each thrust, Pale's chain hits the back of your neck as he lays over you, each little sensation setting your body alight from pleasure. </p>
<p>Sackler's hand moves furiously over his length as he settles in front of you, kneeling on the couch. "Now open your mouth and look pretty as I slap you with my cock." </p>
<p>And it's with the most fire inducing need that you do, mouth spread open as he starts slapping you with his cock again. "Such pretty makeup, I'll fix it for you." </p>
<p>Your mind struggles to predict his intentions yet he moves too fast, hand on top of your head as Pale pulls on your hair, tilting you back while Sackler starts rubbing his length all over your face. </p>
<p>There's a mixture of drool and precum spreading over your face. Tears caused by the stimulation sliding down from the corners of your eyes, undoubtedly mixing with the remains of mascara and liner. "Now you look like the little cockslut you are." </p>
<p>Pale's hand moves from your hip towards your centre and you're so close to edge, it's almost as if you're being pulled by a thread that's ready to snap at any moment. </p>
<p>"You wanna come for daddy, pretty thing?" his fingers trace just a hair over the spot you desperately need them to. </p>
<p>"Please, please- play with my clitty and let me come, daddy." your voice breaks with gasps and moans that pass your lips beyond control. </p>
<p>"I don't think so, baby." you cry out as release is snatched just outside of your grip, his hand moving away to lay a forceful spank on your ass. </p>
<p>"You've already come once, without my cock inside you. You'll have us both before you're allowed to come." </p>
<p>Sackler shoves his cock past your lips before you have the chance to answer, the intrusion leaving your breathless. "No talking back to your Master, whore. We'll both stuff your tight pussy, then you can come."</p>
<p>He gives three sharp thrusts that leave you gargling on your spit before he grabs your arms. Pale's hold loosing as his hands move to your sides, taking you with him as he lays on the couch. </p>
<p>Your back is over his chest, Pale's hands over your breasts, teasing your nipples and squeezing at your tender flesh, the come he'd marked you with, drooling out of your ass, sliding down his balls. </p>
<p>Sackler settles over you, one hand stroking your spread pussy lips. "I love this cunt, and I'm gonna wreck it." </p>
<p>And he <em> does.  </em></p>
<p>His cock slides along Pale's inside your tight core, and it should be stretching you to the limit yet the limit is simply out of your hold. </p>
<p>Your mind and body float in a wave of pleasure. </p>
<p>Each atom of your skin, reduced to dust as your whole being calls for release. </p>
<p>And there's not a thread of worry. </p>
<p>Because right now they are in charge. </p>
<p>And they know how to break you and put you back together. </p>
<p>"Take it all, fuck, your pussy walls are squeezing me too tight." Sackler growls.</p>
<p>"Stretched to the brim and still hungry for more, that's how much of a slut you are." Pale's hips snap upwards, driving inside you as they both start pounding. </p>
<p>Your whole body shakes with the force of their thrusts and yet you're left crying with heights of pleasure you've never felt before. Release inching closer dangerously closer. </p>
<p>The sounds of their thrusts wet with Pale's cum and your slick that's now dripping down your thighs, ring against your ears, mingling with their grunts and growls as you moan and cry in their hold. </p>
<p>Sackler's hands move to stroke your breasts as Pale's reach downwards and your whole body sings with the promise of what's to follow. </p>
<p>"Come around your Masters' cocks, doll. Drown daddy's crotch in cum." </p>
<p>Sackler's fingers pinch a nipple while his other hand wraps around your throat and squeezes at the sides. "Give me your come, slut. I want to eat it all out after." </p>
<p>And finally, blessedly, you <em> do.  </em></p>
<p>A sharp cry leaves your lips, yet no sound seems to come out. Both cocks slip out of you as you squirt soaking them both in the slick of your release. </p>
<p>Sackler's the first one to react, rubbing his length on the mess you've made on yourself before sliding back inside your cunt. "Fuck, that was so hot. I wanna eat you whole."</p>
<p>"You're so perfect for daddy, doll. You did so good. Time for your reward." Pale praises and thrusts back inside you. </p>
<p>You're merely a cloud floating between them as you feel their thrusts lose any kind of rhythm, both men growling. </p>
<p>"I'm going to taint you, bitch. My cum will be so far up inside you, you'll never be able to get it out." Sackler grunts before he finally paints your insides with his come, drenching Pale's length in even more wetness. </p>
<p>His hold on your throat remains as he towers over you, your gaze meeting his as he squeezes again and uses his free hand to stretch your mouth open, spitting right inside as he does. </p>
<p>"Such a perfect whore, so desperate for anything I give you. Your ass is still soaked with my cum, your body belongs to me. Daddy's little girl, my cock hungry little slut."</p>
<p>Pale's words, combined with Sackler's hold are enough to drive you over the edge again. Your pussy fluttering around Pale's cock as he adds to the mess overflowing from your core. </p>
<p>Your eyes are open yet no movement registers as Pale gathers you in his arms and lays you low on the king sized bed. "We'll take care of you baby, Daddy's here to help you sleep." </p>
<p>You know you're smiling only from the way your cheeks burn because you know exactly how you'll be sleeping tonight. </p>
<p>It's your favourite way after all.</p>
<p>Higher, Pale lays by your side, settling your head on his thigh as the head of his cock settles just outside your lips. Your tongue darting out to lick the drops leftover by his release. </p>
<p>"You did amazing, doll. Daddy's so proud. Master's going to take good care of you as you lay under." </p>
<p>There's an added lightness to your float as he speaks, your inner being preening with the knowledge that you've satisfied them both. </p>
<p>That you've been <em> enough.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Amazing even.  </em>
</p>
<p>The tip of his cock passes your lips and you swallow instantly, belly hungry for any taste of cum that's left. </p>
<p>"You've made the biggest mess, you truly are the perfect whore. I can't wait to drink it down." Sackler praises while stroking your thighs, spreading the combined wetness on your flesh. </p>
<p>The last thing you feel is his tongue darting out to lick at your folds, lapping up all the mess they've made of you and you've made of yourself. </p>
<p>"The most divine taste, fuck I'll lick you till you're raw so I have to get you wet and filthy again." </p>
<p>The words float around your mind as Pale strokes your skin, palm at your cheek where the head of his length rests underneath. </p>
<p>And you finally drift off to the wet sounds of Sackler's tongue cleaning your cunt, the taste of Pale's cum on your throat as his cock remains warm in your mouth. </p>
<p>It's madness, this game you're playing. </p>
<p>It's <em>perfect</em>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed because I certainly did while writing it.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! 💖</p>
<p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/innereylo?s=09">twitter</a> 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>